Her Bright Personality
by JadaLiburd
Summary: On Wattpad! One day a kind hearted, bright girl came to the Fairy Tail guild to be a member. Everyone is afraid of Natsu who is known as Chaos because he was raised by a evil dragon named Acnologia. What will happen when she meets Natsu? What will the guild think of her? Will they be friends or hate each other? Will Lucy fear him like everyone else does? Read to find out!
1. Joining and Meeting

**Lucy's POV**

I skipped through Magnolia happily. I was going to join a guild today. I was so happy I could set myself on fire. My cat, Cindy, was flying beside me. She was golden and her belly was white. She was wearing a blue dress. She likes to sleep in my bag though when we are walking around so she's usually in there.

I finally reach the doors of the guild and take a deep breath to calm myself. I snuggle up to my scarf. 'This is it Igneel. This is the guild I'll be joining. I hope they'll help me find you.' I thought to myself. Cindy had went in my bag to sleep before I went in.

I opened the guild doors to see everyone ruff housing. I skillfully dodge any and everything being thrown.

I made my way to the bar and saw a beautiful girl with long white hair.

"Hello! Do you know where I can find the master of this guild?" I asked with a smile,

"Hello! Master is in his office right now, you can go to see him right now if you'd like." She said,

"Thank you!" I said and left to the guild master's office,

Once I was outside I took a deep breath breath before knocking.

"Come in." I heard from the other side of the door.

I walked inside and took a seat. Behind the desk was a short old man. He was a smile on his face and didn't look like he acted his age which made me sweat drop inwardly.

"Hello! My name is Lucy and I'd love to join the Fairy Tail guild." I said with a bright smile,

"Hello, Lucy. I am Makarov Dreyar. I am the 3rd guild master." The man named, Makarov said,

"What magic do you use?" He asked,

"I'm a fire dragon slayer and a celestial spirit mage." I said sweetly. He seemed to have flinched when I said I was a dragon slayer though.

"Is something wrong? Is me being a dragon slayer set you off? My dragon said not everyone might accept that. I can leave if you want." I said worridly. I was honestly disappointed, I didn't want to go. When I walk around I heard people talk about how great this guild is and I wanted to be in _this_ one not _another_.

"No! No! It's just that we have another dragon slayer here and he's not the nicest person to be around. His name is Natsu but he only wants his cat, Happy, to call him that because Happy doesn't fear him. Everyone calls him Chaos." He explained,

Then Cindy flew out my bag. "I heard there was another cat here? Can I meet them?" She said excitedly,

"I'm sorry little one but he does not like anyone that is afraid of Natsu. He would bite and scrape anyone who tried to even touch him." Makarov said as Cindy sadly flew into my lap,

"I'm not like him unless someone offends me or Cindy or people I really care about." I said to him, "Maybe he was just raised by a mean dragon. Children tend to act like their parents or in this case the person who takes care of them. May I ask who is dragon is?"

"His dragons name is Acnologia." He said surprising me. No wonder he has such a bad attitude! He was raised by _him_!!

"He was raised by Acnologia! No wonder he acts that way!! Maybe he just needs a friend?" I suggest but he shakes his head,

"He is very rude to anyone who annoys him in anyway. We tried being his friend when he first came but he ended up hurting them. For your own safety I suggest you keep away from him." He said,

I nod my head but kept my fingers tide behind my back. I apologize Makarov but I think I might be able to get through to him.

"On a completely unrelated note, where would you like to have the guild mark and what color?" He asked,

"Below my right shoulder, golden with white lining." I said and he gave me the mark,

"And what about you little one?" He asked Cindy,

"My name is Cindy! And on my back, the same as Lucy please!" She said excitingly,

After he gave Cindy and I our marks he took us outside his office Cindy in my arms.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!!" He said catching everyones attention, "THIS IS LUCY AND CINDY!! THEY ARE OUR NEWEST MEMBERS!! TREAT THEM WELL!!" He said and everyone began to cheer. And then he left back to his office.

I went back to the bar, Cindy still in my arms. "Hello Lucy. My name is Mirajane but you can just call me Mira." Said the barmaid,

"Hello Mira! Nice to meet you!" I said with a kind smile,

"Hello, Mira-san!" Cindy said hugging Mira's cheek,

"My! I've never seen such a kind cat!" Mira exclaimed hugging Cindy back. I nearly forgot they had another dragon slayer with his cat.

Mira and I continued talking while Cindy was just sitting on my head eating a strawberry. I begged her not to mess up my hair and she said if she did she'll take it out. And thankfully she didn't.

We were having a good time until the guild doors opened and everyone went silent. I saw a male walk in with a blue cat flying beside him. The male had on a cape and he had a scowl on his face. He made his way upstairs while his blue companion went over to a table and began eating fish. As soon as he left everyone let out a sigh of relief and went back to what they were doing.

'So I'm guessing that's the other dragon slayer.' I thought.

"Wanna go introduce ourselves to that blue cat?" I whispered to Cindy.

She nodded quickly and I giggled. I took her up and made my way over to the blue cat. I can't help but feel that everyone was watching me but I didn't care.

I sat on a bench that was at the table the cat was sitting on. He seemed to have eyed me, wondering why I was disturbing him but I pretended not to notice.

"Hi there! My name is Lucy and this is Cindy. We are new to the guild." I said smiling sweetly at him.

He seemed to have flinched like he didn't know what to do.

"What's your name?" Cindy asked I can sense the nervousness in her voice as she spook,

"Happy." He mumbled,

"What a cut name!" Cindy and I exclaimed at the same time causing both of us to giggle.

"Do you wanna be friends?" Cindy asked putting out her paw,

"S-sure I guess..." He mumbled shaking her hand and I heard gasps around but I still didn't care. I was more focused on Happy he was acting so cute!!

"Ugh!! I can't help myself!!" I screamed hugging him tightly and I heard everyone go silent,

"Your so cute!!" I said holding him up eye level, and his eyes began to water,

I set him down carefully in front of me. I watched him a soft smile at my lips. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked cupping his cheeks and wiping away his silent tears,

He flew into my chest soft sobs coming from him. I caressed his head and hummed a tune. After a while I realized he was asleep in my arms and Cindy was asleep in lap.

I giggled at how cute the both of them looked. I held both of them in my arms and walked over to a stunned Mira.

"Mira? Are you ok?" I asked, but she was just blank and so was everyone else.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the second floor. I think it was meant for really strong people since everyone else was downstairs.

I still went though until I was face to face with the same guy from before, I believe his name was Natsu? Yeh I think that's right.

"You're Natsu right?" I asked, but he didn't answer,

"Well, um...This is your cat right. Happy fell asleep and I remember Master telling me about you. I'm a dragon slayer too and I'd like to be your friend if you want. My name's Lucy, by the way." I said with a sweet smile, "Here's Happy." I said setting Happy down at his side,

"See you tomorrow Natsu." I with a smile then walked through the guild and felt everyone staring but I ignored and walked away.

I found an apartment. I need to pay 70,000 jewels a month so I should probably take a job starting tomorrow.

I went into my apartment with my things and put Cindy on my bed. After unpacking, I took a bath and dressed in some pj's and went in bed. Cindy snuggled up to me and I kissed her forhead before drifting into a deep sleep.

**A/N:****This will be my new story!! I hope you enjoy it!! I also apologize because I know you guys and girls liked 'Chaos Magic?'. I will be deleting that story soon.****I really hope you like this new story. I thought long and hard on what I should do with it.****I will listen to your suggestions so please comment on the chapters.****That is all for now!!****_Sayōnara!! _**


	2. Their Inner Dragon

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to something hitting my face. I cracked open my eyes to see Cindy asleep but her tail was swishing on my face.

I wanted to go back to sleep but I didn't have much jewels and I was hungry. I slowly stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. I did my normal routine with Cindy, since she had woken up.

I threw on my scarf that Igneel gave me. Cindy went on my head and curling up, probably sleepy and so was I.

I tiredly walked out my apartment to the guild dragging my feet on the way.

When I reached my destination I walked in and I felt eyes staring at me, probably because of yesterday.

I made my way to the bar and set Cindy to the side before slamming my head on the counter.

"Are you alright Lucy?" I hear Mira ask,

"I'm tired and hungry and I have no more jewels since I had to pay for my apartment." I complained with my head still down,

"Would you like me wip up something for you?" Mira asked, the guild finally taking their eyes off me and back to what they were doing before,

"I'd feel bad if I didn't pay." I said turning my head to see Cindy asleep,

"Would you like my fish?" I hear someone ask and I sit up to see Happy next to Cindy with a fish in his hand,

"Your a life saver Happy!" I said happily taking the fish, "Thank you!"

I lit my hand on fire ready to heat the fish when I heard everyone gasp. I stopped and looked around to see everyone staring at me. I turn to see Happy looking shocked too.

"You have the same magic as Natsu." He mumbled,

"Yep! He's a dragon slayer too, right? My dragon's name is Igneel! He gave me this scarf!" I said to Happy with a bright smile,

"Did you grow up with your dragon like Chaos did?" Mira asked a bit nervously,

"No. I lived with my parents when I was younger and then something happened so I ran away. And the next morning I saw Igneel and he agreed to teach me magic! B-but then he left and never came back." I said sadly looking down.

My tears were already threatening to fall. I didn't really wanna remember that. It wasn't the best time in my life when I had to run away and when Igneel left me.

"Lucy? Why are you crying?" Mira asked softly,

I touch my face and feel my tears. I quickly get up, grabbing Cindy and the fish.

"I need to go." I said quickly, then left the guild. I heard some people calling after me but I still walked away.

* * *

I was up on a hill deep in the forest. I came across a grass hut and went inside.

Cindy was still asleep so I laid her on the grass blanket on the floor while I heat up my fish.

I then smell the hut and realized that it smelt like Natsu and Happy. I didn't know why but it calmed me down.

I woke up Cindy to eat piece of the fish and when she was finished she fell right back to sleep. I lied down beside her pulling Cindy to my chest and I fell into a deep sleep.

**•~•~•~•**

Growling. That's what I woke up to, but I didn't move or get up. I stayed still and pretended to sleep, what ever it was would surely go away.

"Lushy? Cindy? Are you ok?" I hear a familiar voice ask,

I opened my eyes slowly to be met with Happy's worried face.

"I'm fine Happy." I said petting him,

"How did you get here? How did you know where this was?" He asked,

"Well, after I left the guild I went into the woods and just started to wander around and then I saw a hill. I climbed up and saw this place and here we are now." I told him. He nodded his head slowly.

"Why does it smell like you and Natsu?" I asked sitting up,

"Natsu hatched me here." He said and I made an 'O' shape with my mouth,

"I can leave if you want me to." I said not wanting to intrude.

**Author's POV**

Then she heard the growl again. But this was different it didn't sound the same it sounded like wolves.

She went on my hands and knees, her eyes dilated and turned golden, her teeth growing sharper, black horns with golden stripes grew in a spiral on the sides of her head, golden wings sprouting out her back, golden scales grew on her face, arms, torso and legs, making her skin shine and a tail grew from her lower back.

She crawled out the hut, growling back at the wolves that were coming towards her.

Happy watched with wide eyes.

"Lushy?" He questioned cautiously,

"Shhh..." He was hushed by Cindy pulling him more into the hut, "She gets like that when she wants to releave stress or her inner dragon comes out. She sometimes turns into her half-dragon form when she's alone with me or herself. It's not wise to approach her." Cindy warned.

He nodded his head and watched with Cindy as Lucy and the wolves circle each other.

With a swift pounce Lucy was biting at the pack leaders neck. Blood stained the grass and herself as she continued to bite and scratch at the wolves.

One of the wolves pouncing on her right arm causing it to brake. Lucy let out a pained yelp and a whimper, eyes glossy as she forced herself not to cry. Now pissed she killed each wolf. Ripping some limb by limb or aiming for their heart.

When all the wolves were dead, she turned back into her normal self and walked to the hut holding her broken arm. She smiled sweetly at the two cats, used to being in pain so the her broken arm didn't hurt as much.

"Let's get back to the guild. They have an infirmary, right?" She asked Happy,

"Yes but what are you gonna tell them when they asked why your cover in blood and your arm is broken?" Happy inquiried,

"I'll tell them I got attacked by wolves and killed them." She said devilishly sweet, "And I beg of you not to tell anyone of my inner dragon."

Happy nodded and flew beside Cindy following the female dragon slayer to the guild.

Once there, Happy threw open the door as everyone watched Lucy wide eyed and worried as to why she had blood all over her and was holding her arm.

Levy was the first to rush to the side of the female.

"Lu-chan what's wrong!? Why are you covered in blood!?" Levy asked frantically, worried for the new friend she had made.

"I got attacked by wolves and one of the broke my arm, I think." I said with a kind smile,

"Wh-what happened to the wolves?" Jet asked nervously, everyone watching nervously awaiting her answer,

"I killed them." She said with a toothy grin, showing everyone her canines covered in blood.

Everyone swallowed hard, knowing that she didn't use magic because if she did she wouldn't have a broken arm and be covered in blood.

The guild doors were threw open revealing the salmon haired dragon slayer, that everyone knew of all to well.

He walked up to Lucy his nose crinkled when he smelled blood. He studied her form and facial expressions before walking away from her.

"It's not nice to smell a girl without her consent you know. It's considered as rude." She said turning around to meet his glaring eyes,

"If you look so mad all the time you'll ruin that handsome face of yours." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile, Natsu still glaring at her,

"Well I'm gonna go to the infirmary. Can you come take care of me Levy-chan?" She asked walking past him,

"C-Coming!" Levy stuttered hurrying after her.

**In the infirmary**

"Lu! Why'd you do that!? What if he hurts you!?" Levy was freaking out fearing for her friend's safety.

As soon as they got to the infirmary Levy was treating Lucy's arm while questioning her decision to speak out at the male dragon slayer in the guild.

"Calm down Levy-chan. I already told he won't hurt me." She shrugged it off when Levy finished up her arm, "I just can't believe my arm is actually broken. How am I gonna get jewels now if I can't go on a job?" She pouted,

"Why didn't you use your magic? I'm sure you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you used it." Levy questioned,

"I didn't feel like it. Guess I just wanted to get my hands dirty." Lucy shrugged,

"I'm gonna go fishing. I'm hungry and I have, literally, no jewels to buy anything." Lucy said standing up,

"Do you want me to come with you?" Levy asked still worried since her friend's arm is broken,

"I'll be fine. Plus I have Cindy and Happy to watch over me if something does happen." Lucy said.

Levy nodded deciding not to press her friend any further. Both of them walked back out to the guild.

Everyone seemed still. Afraid that if they were to make a sound they would get attacked.

Lucy and Levy climbed down the stairs to see Natsu sitting at the bar drinking something.

Levy went over to her group, Shadow Gear, which consists of Levy, Jet and Droy.

Lucy, on the other hand, walked over to the bar and sat right next to Natsu.

Cindy came over to Lucy but instead of landing next to Lucy, herself, she landed next to Natsu.

Cindy sat in front of Natsu, looking up at him, with a small smile, Natsu watched the feline with questioning eyes.

Happy then came over and landed on Lucy's head, curling up to fall asleep.

"Do you wanna go on a job together, Natsu?" She asked with a smile,

"No." He said almost immediately,

"Please!! My arm is broken! You wouldn't let someone as fragile as me go on a job alone right?" She questioned,

"I would." He said with a straight face,

"Then I won't give you Happy." She pouted, "Happy will be my cat now."

She grabbed Cindy from in front of him and kept Happy on her head as she walked over to the request board.

She scanned it before Cindy flew out of her grasp.

"This one!" Cindy suggested pulling the request off the board.

Lucy's eyes sparkled with jewels when she saw the reward for job.

She ran to Mira to let her give her permission.

"Mira this one please!!" Lucy said excitedly,

Mira took up the request, reading it over, her eyes widening when she sees the reward.

Mira stamped the request, giving her permission to go.

"Here you go, Lucy. Good luck!" Mira said,

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy waved leaving to go pack for the trip.

* * *

She opened the door to her apartment, Cindy asleep in her arms and Happy still asleep on her head.

She walked in to her bedroom, setting the two cats on her bed and watched as they instantly cuddled up to each other for warmth.

She stripped herself of her clothes and changed into her half-dragon form, to properly clean herself.

She climbed into her bathtub washing every nook and cranny. She especially cleaned her scales and claws, in fear of getting infected by germs and/or possible diseases.

She slowly walked out the bathroom, still in her half-dragon form, towel wrapped tightly around her body reaching her mid-thigh and a towel in her hand as she patted her hair for it to dry.

She instantly froze when she saw the salmon haired dragon slayer staring at her as he sat on her bed.

Her body shook fearing that someone found out about her secret, that he might tell everyone because he thought she was annoying, that they'll kick her out of the guild. Her body shook greatly fearing the worst of all, that they might sell her or send her back to her father.

He got off her bed, strolling over to her as she steps back. Her tail rapping around her left leg as she cowered away from the male dragon slayer.

She heart sinking when she felt her back hit the wall, fear over powering all her senses, as he towered over her.

She turned her head, unintentionally showing the dragon slayer her unbruised neck, his dragon side coaxing him to bite down her neck. Instead of letting his inner dragon take over his senses he gripped her wrists pinning her to the wall as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

She let out small whimpers and whines of protest, unable to get out of the older males strong hold, unable to produce sounds other than whimpers and whines.

He took a deep inhale and exhale against her skin that sent shiver up her spine.

He removed his face from the crook of her neck only to be greeted to her flushed face, her head still turned and refusing to meet in gaze.

A growl escaped his lips causing her to slowly look at him, her eyes widening when she saw that he also had a half-dragon form. His eyes a midnight blue and dilated, his canines grew a bit longer and a lot sharper, his wings black and were much larger that hers, his horns spiraling like hers and black with midnight blue stripes on it, his longer midnight blue tail swishing slowly side to side, his claws careful not to harm her as he still held her and dark black scales on his face, arms, torso and legs.

He saw the female as a similar person to himself and for some reason he felt the need to tease her endlessly and rain his dominance when he saw fit. When he had smelt the blood he immediately knew she could not have done that in her human form without the use of magic, so it dawnes to him that he wasn't the only dragon slayer capable of the change.

He couldn't help but feel pride when when she watched his new features with curious innocence.

"I- C-can you let me go? I-I need to put some clothes on a-and then we can talk." Lucy stuttered, feeling her towel slip a bit.

He let her go as she rubbed her wrist. She then realized her arm was no longer in its cast and was fixed? She looked to the half-dragon that had already turned around, to walk to her living room, his tail still swishing from side to side at a slow pace.

* * *

"Why'd you come?" A fully dressed Lucy asked.

Both teenagers still in their half-dragon forms as they feel fairly comfortable to show it to the other.

"I wanted to see if my theory was true." Natsu said simply,

"What was your theory?" She asked, sipping the tea she made for them, both.

"If you were a half-dragon." He said, his tail still swishing from side to side as his inner dragon wished for him to wrap his tail around hers.

"Will you go on that job with me tomorrow now that you've proven your theory?" Her own inner dragon, wanting her to do the same, and wrap her tail around his.

"Fine." He grumbled taking up the tea cup, to finally taste it,

"That's good." She smiled sweetly.

They sat in a comfortable silence, drinking the rest of their tea.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when her tiredness caught up to her.

She stood up slowly taking the empty cups and placed them in her sink.

She walked back over to Natsu to see him almost asleep himself, flinching every now and then to keep himself awake. It was cute sight, if she was being honest with herself, which she wasn't. It was different than what Levy told her over the lacrima when they called each other.

Levy would say Chaos was cold and hurt anyone who so much as look at him to long. That he wouldn't hesitate to attack anyone, even if they were his own guild mates. But the Chaos, or rather Natsu, that she saw before her was surprisingly gentle. True, he was a little cold and terrifyingly blunt but he was still human and had the capabilities to do and feel what everyone else can.

She walked over to him holding his hand or dragon like paws in her own. She led him to her bedroom where the two cats were still asleep but had moved to the end of the bed.

She crawled into her bed, bringing him with her. The tiredness of the day caught up to them as they were unaware of the actions they were committing.

His arms wrapped lazily around around her waist pulling her to his chest, her back facing him. She pressed herself more comfortably against his chest. Their tails wrapped around the other's as they drift off to sleep, unaware of what they were doing and who they were doing it with.


	3. The Job

**Author's POV**

Lucy woke up to an amazing warmth wrapped around her body. She was a fire dragon slayer, of course, you'd think that it was weird for her to think that but the warmth she felt next to her were unlike any flames or fire she'd seen, been around and felt.

It was weird to her too. She could feel the heat radiating off of whatever it was and it felt amazing. She snuggled more into whatever it was but felt movement.

No matter how you look at it her dragon like features and her body, in general, were always sensitive. So when she felt something rub along her tail she couldn't help but let out a whimper and a purr.

She slowly opened her eyes to be met with someone's bare chest. Her face flushed as she couldn't help but stare at the person's abs, her hands subconsciously feeling said person's bicep.

She wouldn't tell it to anyone but she loves aggressive men. Not so aggressive, they still had to shower her with the love and attention she will forever crave, but aggressive men has always been something she got herself addicted to. With tone muscles and a demanding nature, to have someone dominate her, she just couldn't help herself.

Then she felt it again. Something rubbing against her tail. She stifled a moan that was itching to come out. With glossy eyes, from trying to hold in her moans of pleasure, she looked down to see a tail wrapped around hers and ever so slightly moving a bit, either rubbing against it or tightening it's hold.

She bit her rosy pink lips, holding in another moan, to look up to see who the appendage belonged to.

She was very surprised to see the male dragon slayer asleep right next to her. He looked so peaceful, while she tried to hold in her lewd moans of maybe wanting more.

She moved away a bit in attempt to fled the seen when she felt a familiar heat between her legs. Her heart rate sped up as his tail moved swifter against her. She rubbed her thighs together in attempt to rid her of her devilish feeling of wants as her inner dragon was going at full force to try and take over the 17 year old's conscious.

She prayed that he does not wake up or smell her in his sleep.

Dragon slayers known for having their senses increased like better eye sight (being able to see very far in front of them), inhanced hearing (their ears can be very sensitive so some dragon slayers prefer to be in a quiet environment) and inhanced smell (can smell anything and track it down if need be).

She could already smell herself and she hated it. After a 30 minutes of trying she finally got out of bed and out of his hold. She rushed to the window opening it in hopes that the smell will leave her room.

* * *

She let out a relieved sigh when she no longer smelt herself in the room. But her core was aching for physical contact.

She looked at the dragon slayer peacefully sleeping, the two cats still cuddled up at the end of her bed.

She walked over to bathroom locking the door incase he woke up. She striped herself of clothing and climbed into her shower. She pleasured herself, then washed herself and went on with her normal routine, with out Cindy.

* * *

He stirred in her bed, his arms reaching out and his tail felt around. He cracked open his eyes to see that he was alone in the female dragon slayer's bed. A low growl resonating in his throat, he felt disappointed that the first thing he did was reach out and feel the bed in search of the female.

He sniffed the air to catch her scent surprised to catch the faint smell of honey. It was weird but it was just as intoxicating as her natural smell of vanilla and strawberry, if not more so.

He slumped out of bed when he realized he wasn't wearing his cape nor his vest. He scanned the room and saw the bathroom door slightly open. He stood in the door way and saw his cape atop her dryer along with his vest.

He opened the door wider and the smell of honey was mixing around with her usual scent. His tail was swishing happily, his inner dragon itching to come out so it can bask in the scent.

With swift movements, to get away from the strong smell, he dressed himself and stepped out the bathroom. He walked over to the window opening it wider to rid the scent that sent his senses into a frenzy.

"Oh! You're awake. I was going to come wake you." Lucy said opening her door,

"Come on. Cindy and Happy are already at the table. Your hungry right?" She said before leaving.

**•~•~•~•**

"I have everything I need if anything were to happen. Are you ready to go on the job?" After packing a small bag, Lucy changed back to her human form, as did Natsu.

Natsu grunted in response, not really excited to go as she was.

* * *

Because both of them have motion sickness they walked to the clients home.

"Hey Natsu? Do you know how to fly?" Lucy asked having their sleeping cats in her arms,

Natsu nodded his head in response. 'Not really the talking type but you'll brake.' Lucy thought.

"Can you teach me? Igneel disappeared before I found out I could turn into a half-dragon." She inquired,

"I don't have any reason to do so." Natsu said with a blank face,

"I'll owe you! If you teach me I owe you one thing." She begged,

"You don't know what you're doing." He said, "Are you really that dumb of a woman to make that kind of deal with me, Chaos?"

"I don't care about what you've done in the past! I care about what you're gonna do in the present! I wanna be your friend! Both of us lost our dragons, both of us are dragon slayers, both of us are half-dragon, I just want to be your friend. Is that so hard?" She said stopping in front of him and looking in his eyes,

He stopped and studied her facial expressions. He won't lie, somewhere deep down in himself, he always wanted a friend. He was happy with Happy, but he always wanted someone that wasn't afraid of him, someone that knew how it felt for their own parent to leave them, someone he could share his pain with, someone that had the same magic so they can relate in ways, and someone who could change like he can. But of course, he wouldn't admit it.

"Do what you want woman." He said walking past her,

"So you'll teach me to fly?" She questioned walking beside him again.

"Since you wouldn't stop asking if I didn't." He grumbled,

"Yay!!" She cheered.

**•~•~•~•**

"We're here!" Cindy cheered flying beside Happy,

"I have something I need to do before we go. Come on Cindy." She said.

* * *

"What do you think Lushy and Cindy are doing?" Happy asked munching on a fish,

"Something weird. They're both weirdos." Natsu said drinking a cocktail,

"We are not weird!" Lucy and Cindy said in unison,

"What are you wearing?" Happy asked with a sweat drop,

"I'm gonna get into Duke Everlue's mansion, by getting him to hire me as a maid." She said simply,

"That doesn't explain why Cindy is dressed like that." Happy said finishing his fish,

"I wanted to wear it!" Cindy said circling him happily,

"Are you guys done stuffing your face?" Lucy asked,

"Let's go already." Happy said holding a dizzy Cindy,

**At the clients home**

"Hello. My name is Kaby Melon." The client introduced,

"Hello Kaby. My name is Lucy. This is Cindy, Natsu and Happy." Lucy said introducing them,

"And let me say your name sounds delicious!" Happy said drooling, with Cindy nodding her head.

Lucy clamped her hands over the mouth of the two cats on her lap.

"We're here for the job request you sent out. Can you explain what exactly you want us to do?" She spoke professionally to the male. She internally cringed, it was a side effect of hers because her father would sometimes introduce her to his clients, forcing her to be classy and wear puffy dresses.

"I want you to sneak into Duke Everlue's mansion and destroy a book called 'Daybreak'." Kaby said,

"Although it is none of our business, why would you want for us to destroy this book?" Lucy asked,

"I can't allow it to exist. That book must be destroyed." Kaby said clenching his fist on his lap and looking down.

'Interesting. I might just read this book before destroying it.' Lucy thought standing up still having the two cats in her arms.

"Let's go Natsu." Lucy said.

* * *

"I hope this works. And if that perverted man insults me I'll kill him on the spot." Lucy muttered walking towards the gate of Everlue's mansion.

Natsu was internally growling at his inner dragon as Lucy walked from their hiding spot a few ways away from the mansion. Why was he growling at his inner dragon? Because the way Lucy walked to the mansion was sending it crazy. Intentionally or not, her hips we're swaying at a mesmerizing pace.

"Hello?" Lucy called.

When nothing happened for about 10 minutes, Lucy got pissed. She wasn't exactly patient. She can be patient at times but it can send her crazy, at least it's one thing she and her inner dragon can relate to.

She turned around ready to walk away, so they can come up with another plan, when the ground started to shake and brake.

Lucy able to keep her balance, stepped back just as someone popped out a hole.

Lucy looked up at the gorilla person standing in front of her. She wasn't exactly afraid, because she's seen and lived with a dragon, but it surely traumatized her.

"I'm here to be a maid." Lucy said with a sweet smile, though Natsu, Happy and Cindy could tell it was fake.

"She's here for the maid job master." The gorilla person shouted inside the hole,

Everlue popped out the whole along with 4 other maids. 'Man, are they ugly. If he rejects me I'll burn him alive.' Lucy thought, the same smile still on her face.

He looked at Lucy up and down. Lucy shivered slightly, but it was not the good kind. 'Dirty man.' Lucy thought as her inner dragon was telling her to kill him now. That was one thing she would allow her inner dragon to do but she knew the consequences of killing somebody, especially since she's done it before, by "accident".

"No. Go away ugly." Everlue said,

Lucy opened her eyes from her fake smile, into a pissed look.

"If you don't get back into that fucking hole with those ugly whores around you I'll burn each and everyone of you." Lucy said with a evil smile, showing them her sharp canines.

Each and everyone of them quickly jumped back into the hole.

A pissed Lucy walked over to the hiding spot, a vein popping out her head in anger.

"When we're done here, can I burn this place down with him in it?" Lucy asked with pure killing intent in her eyes,

"Lushy if you do that we'll be in trouble with master and the authorities." Happy said sweating bullets when she turned her gaze to him,

"Fine." She grumbled walking behind a tree so she can change.

But the thing Natsu heard her say while waiting for her, though his inner dragon wanted him to peep on her, was something that got him thinking: "It's not like I haven't killed before." Was what she mumbled.

**•~•~•~•**

Natsu used his chaos fire like rocket boots so they can fly up. Lucy insisted that he helped her do it and wouldn't stop harassing him, so he held her hand, while she channeled her fire magic to her feet, and guided her to the balcony.

And let's just say their inner dragons thought the predicament was romantic and adorable and was trying to coax the two to drop their dignity and whatever they were doing and make out.

When they reached the balcony Lucy looked inside at the room they were by.

"It's a library. That bastard doesn't deserve all those books." Lucy said moving away from the glass.

Natsu put his hand on the glass and increased the temperature of his palm. Then glass melted and Natsu put his arm in, unlocking and opening the door.

They walked in and immediately started searching for the book.

About an hour later, Lucy found the book and started reading the book, when she felt and someone touch her shoudler.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked. She recognized the voice immediately.

"I thought it was weird how the client was so desperate for us to destroy the book, so I thought I'd read it and find out." She sighed, knowing she was caught in the act and wouldn't have gotten out of this if she didn't tell the truth.

She turned around realizing that he, technically, had her cornered. Her face flushed a bright pink. Her inner dragon coaxing her to kiss him on the spot. She was weak for him, that she would admit only to herself though.

Her dragon features slowly leaking out, her scales crawling on her skin.

Just when Natsu was about to speak, Everlue popped up out the ground. Lucy's dragon features immediately retreated. Natsu turned to Everlue with a blank stare.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and jumped down from the second floor to face Everlue.

"Vanish Brothers!!" Everlue called,

The bookcase began ripping apart and the males steped out. The older male looking a bit scrawny and had a huge frying pan and the younger brother was taller and more muscular looking than the other.

"Natsu this book holds a secret. Do you think you'll be able to hold these guys off and give me time read it?" Lucy tip toed so she can whisper in his ear,

"Don't get hurt stupid woman." He said,

"I'll be fine, stupid man." She said with a giggle and ran off.

Everlue had over heard their small conversation though. 'Secret? I've read that book from cover to back their's no secret. A treasure perhaps.' Everlue thought,

"Vanish Brothers take care of him! And I'll go after the girl!" Everlue shouted before drilling another hole.

**Cringy Fight Scenes Ahead**

**(YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)**

Natsu took off his cape, dropping it to the floor as he walked towards the Vanish Brothers.

"Happy go after that woman." Natsu said, steam streaming out of his mouth.

He was pretty angry that he had to fight, to say the least, he had planned to get the book and leave. When Lucy had said that something was off, he felt it to, considering that the clients weren't even at their real house. When Lucy wanted to read the book he would have allowed her to so they can quickly leave, but of course luck was not on his side.

Happy grabbed Cindy's paw and flew off in the direction Lucy went.

"Your Chaos aren't you?" The older male questioned. As calm as he made his voice, Natsu could still sense his fear.

"It's good to know I have fans." Natsu said sarcastically,

"Chaos Blast: Bullets!!" He shouted,

Small diamond shaped magic floats around him and he thrust his arm towards the brothers, the bullets following his action and went straight towards the brothers.

While they were distracted in trying to put up their defense. Natsu ran to them and was able to give the muscular male a hard punch to the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

When the smoke cleared, the older brother was still standing, he had used the back of his frying pan as a shield.

"Brother are you alright!?" The older brother asked worriedly,

"You should be worrying about yourself." Natsu said from behind him,

Before the older brother could turn around. "Reaper Blade." Natsu simply said,

His chaos magic turning his fire into a blade. He stabbed the older brother.

Sigh "Didn't even take that long." Natsu said. He walked to his cape and threw it on.

He walked out the library in search of the female dragon. He smelt her scent and immediately went after it but was stopped by the gorilla maid.

He, quite easily, knocked her over and her body began glow. He grabbed her arm and then both of them disappeared.

**Meanwhile**

"Tell me what you found out. What is the secret of the book?" Everlue asked. He had come through the wall Lucy had been leaning against and grabbed her arms.

"You are the lowest of the low!" Lucy shouted at him,

"Where is the treasure map!? It's where he hid his fortune right!?" Everlue pressed holding Lucy's arms,

"What's the secret hidden inside the book!?"

"You damn bastard! Ahh!!" Lucy screamed in pain,

"Tell me what's in the book or I'll break your arms like twigs!!" He shouted holding her arms tighter.

"Fuck you!" Lucy growled increasing up her body temperature,

"Yikes!!" Everlue shouted releasing her,

Still having his body out the wall, he was hit dead in the face by Happy and Cindy. The impact forcing him back into the wall.

"Happy! Cindy!" Lucy cheered,

"Just because you have two small cats doesn't mean you can defeat me! I'll destroy you with my diver magic!!" Everlue shouted,

"He's a wizard!?" Asked a shocked Cindy,

"It was in the book! It's a really terrible adventure story with Duke Everlue as the main character!" Lucy explained while dodging an attack,

"The idea of having me as the hero was a wonderful idea! The problem was the execution! To think Kemu Zaleon could pen a load of dung is insulting to me!" Everlue shouted as he attacked Lucy,

"You forced him to right it!!" Lucy screamed dodging his attacks,

"It is an honor to be able to write a book about me!" Everlue shreaked,

"You blackmailed him into doing it!" Lucy hissed, kicking square in the face sending him back,

"Blackmail?" Happy mumbled,

"So what if I did!! A very, very, very, very important person, like me, ordered him to write a book about me as the hero! And the idiot refused!!" Everlue jumped back into a hole,

"So I was kind enough to inform him, that if he didn't write it, I'd simply revoke the rights of citizenship of him and every relative connected to his family."

"But that would mean that they couldn't join any trade guilds or work guilds, at all!!" Happy said,

"Does he have that kind of power?" Cindy questioned worriedly,

"This jerk has complete autocratic authority over the entire area!!" Lucy said feeling something grab her ankle,

"And in the end the upstart did write it!!"

"But naturally his previous refusal annoyed me. So I had him write in solitary confinement, my dungeo in other words. Eek!!" Everlue exclaimed feeling the heat in his hand again causing him to let her go.

"What were you thinking putting a human being through that, for your own vanity!?" Lucy screamed at him, stepping on his hand that was still sticking out the ground with her heels.

"Do you know what he had been doing in those three years in solitary confinement!?" She shrieked,

"Three years!?" Happy and Cindy shouted in unison,

"Meditating on my greatness!!!" Everlue praised himself,

"No! He was battling his own pride!!! If he didn't write it his entire family would be in danger!!! But to make an absolute fool like you into a hero... His integrity as a writer wouldn't allow him to do it!!!" Lucy shouted,

"You little spy! How'd you find all this out!?" Everlue commanded,

"It's all inside this book!" Lucy said holding the book to her chest,

"I've read that book from front to back! Kemu Zaleon isn't even in the story!" Everlue shouted,

"It's obvious, really, he was a wizard before he became an author." Lucy said,

"What!? You don't mean.!?"

"He used his last bit of his magic to put a spell on this book." Lucy said,

'A-A secret she says!? But what kind..? H-He couldn't have written about my under-the-table deals could he? This could be bad!!! If it got in the hands of the Council's inspector wizard it would end me!!!' Everlue thought as he shivered in place,

"I command the Gate of the Virgin Palace to open!! Virgo!!" Everlue called.

Bells ring and in a flash of light Virgo had shown up, but she was unconscious and Natsu was sitting on her belly with his arms and legs folded, she also had burn marks and bruises on her body.

'I can't believe he went through the celestial spirit world.' Lucy thought taking out a key,

"Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy shouted and with the familiar sounding of bells a male with crab like features showed up.

"What hairstyle would you like, baby?" Cancer asked,

"Baby!?" Happy and Natsu asked in unison,

"He's been calling her that since she got his key." Cindy sweat dropped,

"Let's take out Everlue, Cancer!" Lucy said,

She rapped her whip around Everlue neck and sent her fire through the whip, burning Everlue, and Cancer came right after doing the finishing touches.

**•~•~•~•**

"Shit! The building's collapsing since the bastard wouldn't stop drilling holes!" Lucy cursed as the ground shook and debris fell,

"And why'd you hurt Virgo so bad!? Celestial spirits have no choice but to obey the person their on contracts with! It's not her fault that dirty bastard had her key!" They were running so they can get out the building so they won't get crushed.

As they were arguing and running away, Virgo began disappearing back to the spirit world, she couldn't help but smile when she heard Lucy.

When they finally got out the building it collapsed.

Later the authorities came and Lucy explained they didn't ask much questions though, afraid to be around Natsu.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!? The mission was to destroy the book!" Kaby yelled,

"Your father wrote this book, it would be rather rude of you to burn it." Lucy said,

"H-How did you know?" Kaby stuttered,

"It was in the book. Would you like to explain why you are so desperate to destroy something your father wrote?"

"Thirty-three years ago, after a three year absence, my father came home. He said he would never write again and chopped off his hand. Later at the hospital I found that he left to write a book that was a load of dung. When I asked why he did it, because he said he'd never write a book like that, he said the pay was good and he was thinking of me the whole time. He left his family for three years to write such a worthless book. It was only a little while later that Father committed suicide. It was probably the weakness in him that made me hate him well after his death." Kaby said, clutching the book,

"To atone at least a little, I would destroy this trash. I'm sure father would want the same thing." Kaby said.

The book then flew out his hand began to glow. The letters on the cover floated and began rearranging themselves.

"Wow!! Pretty!!" Cindy gushed her tail swishing energetically,

The title rearranged itself from 'Daybreak' to 'Dear Kaby'. The book opening as all the letter inside also rearrange themselves.

"The reason why your father stopped writing isn't because he wrote his worst book, it was because he wrote a masterpiece." Lucy said with a soft smile,

"Thank you." Kaby said dropping to his knees and holding the book to his chest as tears of joy ran down his face,

"I guess we won't be having that reward now." She sighed picking up Cindy,

"What?" Kaby asked looking up at her,

"Our mission was to destroy the book but we hadn't done it. It would be rude if we were to take the money." Lucy said to which Happy nods,

"We'll be on our way now. I hope you make it home safe." She said walking out towards the door, Cindy in her arms, Happy flying beside her and Natsu walking behind her.

* * *

"That was a nice mission." Lucy hummed to herself as she took a bath in a river.

They had already began their journey back to Magnolia but the sun began to set, so they camped in a clearing in the woods.

The water glistening under the moonlight as it runs down her body and scales. Her tail holding a wash rag, dragging it against her body. Anyone who saw her would think she was a mythical creatures. How her body was so perfect, dragon features and all, how the wonderful voice of hers would be stuck in your head, as she hummed a song and sometimes actually singing it, how bright her smile is, how bright her personality is.

It wasn't his thing, peeping I mean, he's never done it. He had no reason to. But when she had told him that she was gonna take a small bath, his eyes went midnight blue and dilated.

So here he is now, leaning against a tree and staring at her naked body. He wasn't even trying to hide it. He was just leaning against a tree and openly staring at her.

She had turned around a couple times, giving him a view of her suple breasts and privates, but she mostly kept her back turned towards him only showing her perfectly rounded behind.

He stopped staring when she stepped out the river and began drying herself. He walked back to the place they were camping for the night and sat next to the fire.

Seeing as there were nobody around, other than the two felines and Lucy, he changed into his half-dragon form.

Even though he was staring at the flames, the only thing that would come to his mind was the blonde.

* * *

Soon a very tired Lucy came back and went over to the equally as tired Natsu.

She placed herself in his lap, their tails automatically wrapping around the other's, he began combing her finger through her wet hair, his palms hot to dry them.

When he was finished they made no attempt to move away from each other as they lied down. His arms wrapped lazily around her waist pulling her close to him, her back turned to him, as she made herself more comfortable.

Their inner dragons had been able to at least get them to cuddle each other as they slept, knowing they were to tired to do anything _heated_ at the moment.


	4. Sick

**Author's POV**

"Lucy! Wake up!!" Cindy called,

"Ugh... Is something wrong Cindy?" Lucy asked, sitting up tiredly,

"You're really hot. You are sweating a lot too. Are you sick?" Cindy asked,

"Yeh. I grew out another bra, so my chest hurts, I'm on my period, and my cramps are unbearable, and I have a dangerously high fever." Lucy explained,

"Tell Master I'm sick, so I won't be coming to the guild, tomorrow." Lucy said.

It was currently 11:00 pm. Natsu and Lucy had come back from their mission 2 days ago and now Lucy's sick.

"Do you want me to stay with you Lucy?" Cindy asked,

"I don't want you getting sick too, Cindy. You should probably stay with Levy or somebody until I get better." Lucy said,

"Ok." Cindy said.

**•~•~•~•**

"Bye bye, Lucy!" Cindy shouted from the front door.

She was leaving to the guild until Lucy got better.

"Bye, Cindy." Lucy said.

And with that Cindy was gone.

"What I wouldn't do for a massage right about now." Lucy whispered to herself before falling asleep.

**At the guild**

"Minna-san Kon'nichiwa!" Cindy said flying in the guild,

"Kon'nichiwa/Ohayō!!"

Cindy flew up to Master's office after greeting everybody.

"Master! Lucy's not feeling good. She won't be coming to the guild for a while." Cindy said bursting into his office,

"Wha!? Cindy! You're supposed to knock child." Master said quickly hiding his magazine,

"I'm sorry." She said,

"Now what is it you were saying?" He questioned,

"Lucy's doesn't feel well so she won't be coming to the guild for a while." She said,

"Ok. I hope she gets well soon." He said then Cindy left.

"Levy-chan, Lucy is doesn't feel well. So I'm in your care until she gets a better." Cindy said sitting in front of the solid script mage,

"I hope Lu-chan gets better. I'll take good care of you." Levy said,

"Yay!! I'm gonna go play with Happy, now." Cindy said flying off.

She found Happy sitting on a table eating fish and went over by him. She told him what happened to Lucy and then played with him. More like harassed him but whatever!

* * *

**Back to Lucy**

After a small nap, Lucy changed into her half-dragon form and went to take a bath.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer and I feel cold?! What's next!?" She shouted to herself as she lazily took a bath.

'At least I still look pretty, even though I'm sick.' She thought as she looked in the mirror.

'Now I kinda regret sending Cindy away, she gives nice massages. And I'm lonely, I'm even talking to myself.' She thought as she brushed her teeth.

'I just have to hope no males, Natsu in general, doesn't show up. Now that I'm sick I won't be able to fight off my inner dragon.' She thought, walking out the bathroom.

'Ugh... I really wish I didn't out grow my bra. Now I have to go on a job to get jewels so I can buy more. And my breasts hurt.' She thought putting on a cami and some shorts and her scarf.

She slumped into her kitchen and began making herself some rice porridge. 'I wish someone was taking care of me.' She thought.

"A-ACHOO!!" She sneezed, "I hate being sick." She sniffled,

After making her rice porridge she walked back into her room only to see a familiar male sitting on her bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSU!! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME!? I'M SICK YOU KNOW!!" She shouted,

"If you're sick, why are you not in bed?" He said eyeing her,

"Because I don't have anyone to take care of me and I was hungry." She said sitting beside him, with the porridge.

"Why are you even here? It's dangerous to be around a sick dragon slayer you know, especially one who has a half-dragon form." She said taking a spoonful of her porridge,

"Your cat wouldn't stop buggin' me about checking on you." He said with a groan,

"It's nice to know she's warmed up to you. We have a hard time trusting specific people." She said taking another spoonful of her porridge,

"Is it because your dragon left you?" He asked,

"Because of my father." She said through gritted teeth,

"Hm..."

"Never mind that! Your here to take care of me!!" She said with a big smile,

"I'm here to check on you. Don't get the two mixed up." He said turning into his half-dragon form,

"That's no fun." She said putting down her empty bowl,

"How 'bout you give me a massage?" She suggested lying on her stomach, on the bed,

"Why would I do that?" He asked,

"You seemed pretty interested with my body, considering you were watching me bathe." She hummed, causing him to flinch,

"I don't know how long you were watching me but I saw you walk away when I was finished." She said swishing her tail,

"You should have just said you wanted to take a bath with me." She giggled,

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" He asked with a glare,

"I'm just saying what I saw." She said, her tail still swishing,

"You won't let this go until I give you that massage won't you?" He said through gritted teeth,

"I you'd love to touch me." Lucy said, her inner dragon already taking over her conscious.

She got up, from her laying down position, and sat in Natsu's lap. She moved her hair to the side so he can see her shoulders, and maybe her neck.

"Don't be shy." She said softly,

He let out an annoyed groan before placing his dragon-like paws on her shoulders, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Even though it's supposed to be dragon-like paws, the scales on it are actually quite soft." She said a content sigh.

Natsu said something she wasn't able to make out, but it made her giggle knowing that he was probably aggravated.

He began massaging her, with his so called soft paws. A sigh of content leaving her lips.

Seemingly, a massage was not enough to satisfy the dragon inside her as it decided to take things up a notch.

"N-Natsu my chest hurts a bit. Mind massaging them too?" She asked,

"You really are dangerous when you're sick. I'm gonna go." He said with a huff of annoyance.

He placed his hands on her hip, only to send shivers up her spine, causing her to let out a small mewl.

"P-Please...I'll owe you. I promise." She panted. A small huff left his lips before he cupped her breasts with his paws.

Careful not to make her "pain" grow, he gently kneaded them.

Needless to say, her inner dragon was going crazy, Lucy was desperately trying to hold in the small moans and mewls from escaping her lips.

Her back arches a bit, pushing her breasts in his palms, as he continues to carefully knead them.

"Ahn~" She moaned.

Natsu kept quiet as he continued to knead her breasts. But little does Lucy know, her moans and mewls are driving him crazy. His tail swishing pridefully knowing he was the one that made her make those sounds.

'I want him to touch me without my cami. But I don't wanna scare him away.' Lucy thought.

All of a sudden Natsu stopped, it was so sudden that Lucy gasped.

He removed his hands from her breasts and rested them on her back, making her eyes go wide.

'H-He found out.' She thought.


	5. What you do to me

**Natsu's POV**

_'I knew I had saw something when I had watched her bathe but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to see it.' _Natsu thought.

_'I wanted to know why she didn't tell me. Who did it, why they did it. Who do I have to hurt, who do I have to kill.'_

'_I don't even know why I care about her so much. What does she do to me? But I don't care what she does to me, because I care now and that's all that matters._'

I gently turn her around to see her, but her head was down. Probably didn't want me to see her, but I _needed_ to see her.

I carefully grab her chin and lift her face up to look at me, but she still avoided my gaze. I growled making her look at me and she did.

Her tail that was usually swishing around happily, was down.

"Natsu I-" She started but then stopped,

"Who did it?" I asked softly. I didn't want to pressure her and scare her but I needed to know.

"I- M-My" She stuttered tears already running down her face.

"I'm not mad so don't be scared, just, at least answer my questions." I said, cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears with the pad of my thumb.

"I-It was my f-father." She sniffled.

I was surprised, obviously. _'Why would a father do that!? And to such a nice girl! Not even Acnologia did that to me and he was supposed to be an evil dragon. The scars I have are from training not from him. And even when I got hurt he helped me. And now, now this!?'_

"Why?" I asked still cupping her face.

She took a shaky breath and began.

"Do you wanna know why I never said my surname to anyone?" She asked,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because I was afraid. Afraid that when they find out they'll be my friend for money and not because of me. Afraid because they might think I'm a bratty rich kid. Afraid because they might send me back to my father because I _know_ that he might come look for his play thing." She said,

"My surname is actually Heartfilia." She said.

I was surprised to say the least. _'Isn't that some big million jewel business or something? Why would her father do that? What made her finally decide to run away? Why didn't she do it as soon as he started to abuse her? Why didn't she ask for help?' _Thoughts were running through my mind.

"Why did he start to abuse you?" I was a bit hesitant to ask I didn't want to see her cry again.

"When I was about five, my mother died and it was really hard on my father and I. He started to ignore me and always stay in his office which was a bit hard on me but I had my celestial spirits, from my mom, and the maids to talk to and play with. After a while he started to abuse me, which were just slaps and pushing on the ground." She said already sobbing,

"But then he started to punch and kick me and that still wasn't enough!" She choked out burying herself to in my chest,

"He began cutting me across my back and leave me there! Then he started to whip me! And sometimes he would lock me in my room and tell the maids not to feed me! And when they did and he found out they would get punished all because of me but they would still do it!" She continued,

"And the last time I saw him was when I was gonna see if he was gonna spend my birthday with me but he told me to leave and when I reached the door knob he said he wanted to sell me off and I was so afraid. And before I knew it I was in my room packing all my stuff and I called one of my celestial spirits to help me escape." She finished but continued to cry.

I let her cry as I caress her back.

Both our wings didn't come out when we changed into our half-dragon forms and we changed our dragon paws back to normal but our tails and horns we're still out, our canines still grew sharper, our scales were out and her eyes were gold and dilated and mine were midnight blue and dilated instead of her normal warm brown ones and my normal deep onyx ones.

After a while I lied both of us down on her bed, letting our tails wrap around the other's. She kept herself buried in my chest. I held her close running my fingers through her hair.

"You act all high and mighty but you're just as fragile as everyone else." I said after hearing her soft snores.

"What are you doing to me? This isn't like me at all." I knew she was asleep and she won't answer my questions but it doesn't matter.

"I never acted like this until I met you. I bet you don't even know that you're changing me little by little." I sigh.

After thinking for a while, I finally let the sleep consume me as I held her protectively to my chest.

* * *

I held the strawberry and vanilla scent close to me but heard a grunt.

I opened my eyes to see Lucy's back turned to me and she looks as though she's trying to get out of my hold.

"Stop moving. I'm trying to sleep." I said pulling her closer and closing my eyes.

I felt her move a bit and when I opened my eyes and looked down she was looking up at me with a half hearted glare.

"You don't even know what you're doing to me." I mumbled lowly. I know she didn't hear me but I didn't want her to.

"I need to bathe. Please let me go. And I'm still sick." She said looking up at me,

"I won't let him take you away." I said.

Her face turned beet red and she lifted her hands and hid her face.

"You look cute when you blush." I said with a smirk.

Even though she was covering her face, I can see the blush through her hands and on her ears, horns and the tip of her tail. And I know she's happy since her tail is swishing happily like it usually is. I felt very prideful that she's feeling this way because of me.

I think I know what she's making me feel but I'm not sure. It's different then how I feel for Happy and Acnologia. It's very different then what I feel for every other human I come across.

"I-I need to b-bathe. P-Please let m-me go." She stuttered.

I sighed and remove my hands from around her. She looked hesitant to remove herself from me but she did.

She went in her bathroom with a towel to take a bath. While she was in there I went home, to take a bath of my own and change.

After bathing and changing, into some clean clothes and putting on my cape, I went back to Lucy's apartment, jumping up to the window she never seems to lock.

I climbed through and went to her kitchen. Since she's sick and in pain it means she won't be able to cook.

I begin making some eggs and bacon when a knock comes from the door.

"Did you invite anyone over?" Lucy asked coming out her room fully dressed. She had on a pink cami and short shorts.

I didn't answer her question, but only because I don't usually talk to anyone, so I don't know why she thinks I would invite anyone.

"Right.." She whispered understanding my silence.

She went to the door and looked through the peephole. She lifted an eyebrow and changed into her human form, and so do I.

She opened her door and Gray walks in. When he sees me his eyes widen in fear.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Lucy asked walking into the kitchen.

He was walking behind her but a little slower considering he probably didn't know I'd be here.

Lucy sat on the counter beside me as I continued to cook. Gray still seemed out of it, seeing as he didn't answer her questions.

I changed into my half-dragon form, since the guild already saw me like that, even though it was a long time ago. I wrapped my tail around her ankle as I continued to cook.

I saw her look over at me in shock and confusion.

"The guild has saw me like this, though it was when I first came." I said putting my focus back to the breakfast on the stove. She nodded her head then turned back to Gray.

"You never answered my question Gray." She stated.

"A-Ah.. I overheard Cindy ask Chaos to check on you yesterday, so I thought I'd come today to see if you're alright. But I see he's still here." He said. While he spoke I saw her glance at me but I continued to cook.

"It's nice of you to come check on me Gray. Natsu has been taking care of me since yesterday." I heard her say.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast?" She asked,

"N-No thanks. I already ate." Good choice, Stripper.

I unwrapped my tail from around her ankle and she jumped down from the counter going into the living room to talk with Gray.

By time I had finished cooking she was waving Gray goodbye at the door.

"Do think that they would be scared, if they knew I had a half-dragon form, too?" She asked sitting at the table. I place her plate in front of her.

"They like you so they probably won't." I said sitting beside her with my own plate of food.

"Do you like the guild, Natsu?" Lucy asked eating her eggs,

"It's would be better if they didn't freeze or be scared every time I showed up." I whispered lowly, "It's tolerable." I said eating my bacon.

"That's good." She said with a smile.

After eating I washed the dishes whereas Lucy went to her room. After turning off the pipe and drying my hands, I look in her pantry for a small snack. I take up the chocolates and walk to her room.

When I arrived outside her door I heard groans of pain and the smell of salt. I open the door to see her curled up her bed holding her stomach. She seems to be in immense pain.

I placed the chocolates on the side table. I sat on the bed, folding my legs, and pulled her into my lap so she was straddling me.

I, lifted her cami until it was under her breasts, placed my hands on her stomach and begin to gently rub it with a bit of pressure. Using my tail a take one of the chocolates off the bedside table and gave it to her. She gladly took it and ate it slowly.

"Better?" I asked still rubbing her stomach.

"Much better. Thank you, Natsu." She said with a smile. I smile back and continue to rub her stomach.

"Does anywhere else hurt?" I asked still rubbing her stomach.

"My breasts. They hurt a lot." She said. I felt like she wanted ask something.

"Directly or Indirectly?" I questioned.

Her face flushed. She looked as if she was having a mental battle with herself. Her face growing a darker shade of red.

"D-Directly." She stuttered hiding her red face on my shoulder.

I lifted her cami above her breasts and cup them in my hands causing her to suck in a sharp breath.

I carefully knead them. Her mouth was near my ear and hearing her pant like she was; was driving me crazy.

She mewled and moaned. Having her mouth so close to my ear wasn't helping the situation. She was lucky I had control over myself, cause if I didn't we would have been doing something we might regret.

She arched her back, pressing her breasts into my palms, as she continued to moan.

Her tail was swishing and twitching every which way. Mine was swishing pridefully. Her moans become a shaky as the honey scent I remember hits my nose.

My instincts flare, and my inner dragon takes the chance to take over, at the scent. I moved my face to the crook of her neck, giving her open mouth kisses and nibbling on it slightly.

I open my mouth wide on the crook of her neck, as I pinch her perky mounds, I bite down drawing blood as she moans my name.

I lick up the wound and continued giving her open mouth kisses on her neck and small nibbles. It was later that I realized that she was doing the same.

* * *

I woke up late at night and looked around. Lucy was asleep at my side, clothes on, and thankfully we haven't went far with what we were doing.

I mentally facepalm. _'How could I have lost control so easily!? I could have hurt her!' _I scolded myself.

I looked back over at Lucy. She was snuggled up next to me but her cami was still lifted above her chest. I pulled it down and looked her over. She had love bites and bite marks on her neck. I looked to her slightly parted lips, they had looked swollen.

_'Did I kiss her?' _I questioned myself. Out of everything that we did I forgot kissing her. My eyebrows furrowed, angry that I forgot that. Then I realized it could have been her first kiss, as well as mine, and she might not have wanted it with him.

I decided I should probably leave. I climb out her bed and climb to her window ledge ready to jump out when I felt arms wrap around my mid.

"Are you gonna leave? Is it because of what we did? If that's it I didn't mind. Just please don't leave." She whispered,

I sigh and climb back in her room, shutting the window behind me. I turn around to see her fidgeting in her spot and a dark blush on her face, her tail swishing shyly.

I walk up to her and lift her up and wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. My hands held her thighs as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I walk into the kitchen and make rice porridge for her. When it was ready, I walked back into her room and sat on her bed with her straddling my lap. I fed her then placed the empty bowl on the bedside table.

Her hands around my neck and my hands holding and rubbing her thighs. We make steady eye contact our foreheads pressed together. I leaned in pressing our lips together, giving her a slow chaste kiss that she returns.

After the kiss we snuggle up against each other. They let the night consume them, drifting into Dreamland.

**Author's POV**

'_What are we getting ourselves into?'_ They questioned themselves before drifting to Dreamland.


	6. Her Onēsan

**Author's POV**

"I'm so happy, I'm not sick anymore!!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

Natsu had been taking care of her for 2 weeks and she finally got better. She was very thankful to Natsu but during the time they were alone together they got closer, physically and emotionally.

She opened the guild doors happily only to see everyone rushing and cleaning around.

She saw Happy flying towards Natsu and herself tirely while Cindy seemed excited and upbeat.

"I'm so happy your better!" She exclaims hugging Lucy's cheek.

"Thanks to Natsu." Lucy said and Natsu grunts.

We walk to the bar and sat. Surprisely nobody seemed to have noticed Natsu and were still rushing all over the place and cleaning.

Happy was asleep on Lucy's lap. Lucy knew that Cindy grew attached to Happy, and that she's very energetic, so she felt a bit guilty but Happy had told her that he still had fun which eased her worries.

"Lucy listen! This girl named Titania will come to the guild!!" Cindy claimed excitedly.

"Well I've never heard that name. Maybe we can make a new friend." Lucy said with a smile and Cindy smiles back.

"How does she look Natsu?" Lucy asked only to see the male had disappeared.

_'Now where could he have gone?'_ Lucy wondered.

She saw Cindy dragging Happy off somewhere and prayed for his well being.

All of a sudden the guild doors burst open causing everyone to stop. Lucy looked to the door and saw a female with armor all over her body but what caught Lucy's eyes more was her scarlet hair.

"What's that Erza?" Someone asked,

"This is the horn of the monster I vanquished. The towns people decorated it, as thanks. I thought I'd bring it home. Is there a problem?" Erza explains,

"N-No problem." The male stated quickly.

A loud slap sounded in the guild. The whole guild shocked and quiet, especially Erza.

"You lier!" Lucy shouted tears falling down her face,

"I-" Erza started but Lucy interrupted her,

"You lied! You're a lier! You said you'd come back but you never did! Even when Igneel disappeared I stayed and waited for you but you never came back." Lucy said collapsing to the floor. She held her scarf to her face.

Tears fell down Erza's face surprising everyone. She collapsed to the ground in front of Lucy and pulled into a tight hug which Lucy returns. She sobbed into Erza's shoulder.

"Was it because you hated me? Was I to clingy? Was it because of my appearance?" Lucy questions between sobs.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't have been able to protect you." Erza said holding her close.

"Baka! I don't care if you could have protected me or not. I just want to see my Onēsan again." Lucy said with a small smile.

"I apologize for my stupidity. You must hit me." Erza said removing herself from the hug.

"I already hit you baka Onēsan." Lucy stated with a giggle.

"You know each other?" Mira questioned,

"Lucy and I met before I arrived at the guild. Before coming to the guild I spent my time with her. We played and had fun together. I thought of her as a younger sister and she started calling me Onēsan an I called her Imōto. I had to leave and promised her I'd come back. When I arrived at the guild, I realized there were alot of strong people and thought I wouldn't have been able to protect Lucy." Erza explained.

"But if I remember correctly you had some small horns poking other the sides of your head, your hair was pretty messy so it would have been hard to spot them." Erza said feeling her head but felt nothing.

"O-Oh.." Lucy stuttered. She stood up from the ground and stood a good distance away from the guild members.

Natsu jumped down from the second floor in his half-dragon form, everyones eyes went wide. Lucy took a deep breath before turning into her half-dragon form.

"I can do what Natsu does." She murmered lowly,

She felt an arm on her shoulder and looks up to see Erza with a soft smile.

"I don't care, you're still my Imōto." Erza said hugging her.

Natsu had sat back at the bar so everyone can go to Lucy without fearing him.

"Lu-chan! Your skin is so shiny with your scales!" Levy exclaims touching the scales.

"Your horns have grown much larger." Erza said nodding her head proudly as she examined her horns.

"Your tail is so cool!" Droy said,

"Can you fly?" Gray asked,

"Igneel disappeared before I knew I could transform so I never tried to fly." Lucy explained.

She felt someone grab her hand. She looked at the hand then to the person it belonged to, Natsu. He spreads his wings and instead of fear the guild was amazed by the size and beauty of his wings.

Lucy spreads her wings too, and everyone equally amazed. Natsu intertwined his fingers with hers and placed his right hand on her hip while she placed her left on his shoulder.

With a flap of his wings Natsu kept the two into the air, the others watching with curiosity. They do a slow dance in the air but at the same time Natsu teaches Lucy how to move and flap her wings.

Soon he spins her around and let her go and watches as she flew on her own. She came to him and they continued to dance in the air.

The guild members were both stunned and intrigued. Watching how the two were in complete sinc as they danced. How they smiled and laughed together. Natsu smile, laugh even!? They were interested in their relationship.

At the end of the dance Natsu dipped Lucy and covered both of them in his wings, like a cocoon. Fear filled them as they began to worry about Lucy.

Meanwhile, inside the small cocoon, the two were sharing a sweet chaste kiss. Whispering sweet nothings against the other's lips before capturing them again.

They parted from their small kiss and Natsu's wings remove from around them. They land safetly on the ground before Natsu retired to the bar, both changing back to normal.

"Onēsan, did you see!? I flew!!" Lucy gushed excitedly,

"Hai! Hai!" Erza chuckled at her optimism.

"Lucy you can fly!" Cindy cheered coming over to the two.

"Aunty Erza? When'd you get here?" Cindy questioned upon seeing the requip mage.

"I came a few moments ago Cindy. Where were you?" Erza smiled at the feline,

"I was playing with Happy." She answered cheerily.

Erza smiled as both Lucy and Cindy were speaking to each other excitedly.

"Mira, where is Master?" Erza asked moving her attention to the problem at hand.

"He is at the annual League Meeting. Why?" Mira questioned.

"I wanted to confirm this with Master. Seeing that he is not here and we need to move urgently." Erza said.

"Chaos and Gray. I will need your assistance." Erza said.

The guild erupted with mumurs and whispers. Mostly wondering why Erza, of all people, would be asking for help, and from Chaos nonetheless.

Natsu clicked his tongue and began waking off, only to be stopped by someone squeezing his arm. The familiarity of soft breasts pressed against his arms tells him just who it is.

"I wanna go Natsu! Take me with you! Please~!!!!" Lucy begged.

The guild watching silently, in hopes of Lucy's safety. Erza unable to move but wanting to protect her younger sister.

"Please~" Lucy begged once more,

Natsu gave her a half-hearted glare before giving into his inner dragon and going on the mission, taking her with him.

"Fine." He grumbled. Lucy smiled big and bright at Natsu before skipping out the guild doors to pack for their trip.

Needless to say, the guild was surprised with how easily Natsu had given in to Lucy. They could tell that when Lucy had asked, he was having an internal battle with himself.

Natsu sighed before leaving the guild to find Lucy. Happy and Cindy hot on his trail, though it was weird considering they didn't have to pack anything.

* * *

"I want my baby to have your eyes~" Lucy sang while dancing a bit.

As soon as she had gotten to her apartment she turned into her half-dragon form and put some music on as she packed her bag, for the trip.

Natsu had jumped up at the window that she never locks and saw her singing and dancing to herself. She didn't realize that Natsu was there so she continued to sing and dance.

"One thing at a time~ Emotions running wild~" She sang.

Natsu drowned out every sound only focusing on her voice. _'She's definitely an angel.'_ Natsu thought looking at her intently.

He watched how her hips swayed and her tail swished, how her hair would move with her movements and how happy she looked.

He sat on her bed and watched her. She looked like she was having the time of life. He let out a chuckle, at her cuteness, startling her.

"Natsu!!" She shrieked with a red face,

"H-How long have been there?" She stuttered,

"Very long." He chuckled.

She pouted and walked over to him. Her cheeks puffed, a pout still at her lips. She bent over a bit, her hands on her hips as she gave him a half hearted glare.

She didn't mean it, she didn't even realize but as she bent over her cleavage and the top of her breasts were in full view.

With a swift turn, her back was to him and her arms were folded. She was a bit embarrassed to have had Natsu, of all people, hear her sing and dance. She didn't think anyone was watching. _'How could I not pick up his scent?'_ She wondered.

She felt something wrap around her waist and looked down to see Natsu's tail. Natsu smirked and pulled Lucy towards him.

"Kyaa!!" Lucy squealed. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. When she opened her eyes, she was straddling him. She bit her lip and looked at him.

Natsu still had his smirk on as he pulled her closer. Her hands on his shoulders were clutching his cape. Natsu kept his eyes on her eyes to her lips then back again. Both were close to losing control, until...

_Knock knock knock_

Both, Natsu and Lucy, were knocked out of their trance by the knock at the door. Lucy couldn't help it, but she was still aroused and she really wanted to get rid of it. Natsu, on the other hand, was beyond pissed causing a growl to emit from his lips.

"I-I should go see who's at the door." Lucy stammered climbing off his lap.

She scurried to the front door. Natsu followed her and sat on her couch. The both of them were still in their half-dragon forms.

Natsu's couldn't keep his eyes off her. He could smell her arousal. His nostrils flared and his tail twitched. He was having a hard time controlling his self.

He watched as she opened the door revealing Erza. He glared at her for having to interrupt him.

"Onēsan!!" Lucy giggled and gave Erza a hug.

Erza hugged her back but was a bit nervous having to feel Natsu's glare on her.

"Lucy!!" Both, Happy and Cindy say bursting from her bedroom.

"I'm hungry, Lucy!" Cindy whined.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the distressed kitten. She walked over to Cindy who was sitting next to Natsu on the couch, with Happy beside her.

Lucy petted Cindy's head and kissed her on the forehead, doing the same to Happy. She walked in front of Natsu, her eyebrows furrowed, as if wondering what to do. She shrugged and patted his head. She skipped into the kitchen, to make something to eat, leaving a gaping Erza.

When Lucy left, the room was fairly quiet. Content purrs left Cindy as Natsu gently scratched under her chin, Happy fell asleep beside him. Erza quietly stealing some glances at them.

She wanted to know her fake sister's relationship with the cold male, at the other end of the couch. She worried for her sister.

_'Was she in a relationship with Chaos?'_ Erza wondered. People who might hate Chaos will, maybe, want revenge and the last thing she wants is them thinking Lucy is his weakness and using her.

Lucy trotted back into the room holding five bowls of food. One in her left hand, two in her right, one on her head and her tail holding one.

"Here ya go, Erza-nee." Lucy said giving Erza one of the bowls in her right hand.

She gave Natsu his bowl, then Happy, who woke up at the smell of food, and Cindy, who hopped off Natsu's lap. Leaving Lucy nowhere to sit, considering it's a two person couch, that has two cats in the middle.

Lucy sat on the floor, between Happy and Cindy. She placed her bowl on the coffee table.

"Can we walk Erza-nee?" Lucy questioned,

"Walk?" Erza questioned,

"I don't like transportation. It makes my tummy hurt." Lucy pouted,

"Uh.. Sure? But we must leave now if we're walking." Erza said standing up.

"Hai." Lucy said.


	7. Eisenwald Guild

**Author's POV**

"Mm?" Lucy mumbled.

They were already walking by time they had left Lucy's apartment. Lucy usually stopped and rested when she got tired, when she walks, which meant it took her longer to get to places but she didn't care.

She was already tired though. Sleepy even. She's trying her best to not drop down and fall asleep right then and there. She didn't want to suggest stopping. She didn't always like asking for help.

Especially since it seems where ever they had to go they had to get there soon, so she really didn't want to consider stopping.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" Erza asked looking back at the blonde. Lucy was already lagging behind, struggling to keep up.

"I-I'm fine." Lucy smiled.

Natsu growled, startling them. He turned around and walked to Lucy. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.

"I said I'm fine, Natsu." She slurred. His warmth already lulling her to sleep.

Natsu didn't answer her. He just kept walking. Lucy realized that Natsu wasn't gonna put her down anytime soon, and decided to abide to his wishes.

"Thanks Natsu." She whispered before falling asleep.

"Hurry up." He said realizing Erza and Gray were frozen in shock.

Erza and Gray walked up but was still behind him. To scared to walk beside him.

"So, what exactly are we doing Erza?" Gray asked.

"After a mission, I stopped at a pub and heard some unsettling news." Erza started,

"The Eisenwald Guild, which is a dark guild, got their hands on a flute called Lullaby. Apparently they need to un-seal it." Erza explained,

"Lullaby? As in a song a mother sings to a baby?" Gray asked confused.

"I'm not sure but if they need to un-seal it, it must be dangerous." Erza said.

"Lullaby..." Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

"What is it Lucy? Do you know what Lullaby is?" Erza asked the sleeping mage.

"...Death Magic...Zeref..." Lucy mumbled drowsily.

"Death Magic!?" Erza shouted shocked.

"Zeref!?" Gray shouted.

"Why would they need death magic? Who would they use it on?" Erza mumbled.

"Don't shout. You might wake her." Natsu growled out.

"This is no time to be asleep. We must find out why the Eisenwald Guild needs Death Magic." Erza said firmly, though she was still afraid Natsu would hurt her.

"As far as I see it, they must want revenge." Natsu said, "I mean, how would you feel, if you did something and everyone labeled you evil and started hating you?"

At that point in time, to Gray and Erza, it felt like Natsu was talking about them and the guild. Or was it just their imaginations...

They were almost at the next station, when Lucy woke up. She was still in Natsu's arms though.

She watched Erza and Gray speak more about Lullaby. Then she just had her head on Natsu's shoulder, her delicate fingers running through his soft hair.

She sneaked a couple of kisses on his cheek and neck, in attempts to have the male give her attention. It had worked, which resulted in Natsu groping her thigh. Sometimes sneaking his own kisses on her neck and cheek. He had to hold himself back to not leave a mark, though he really really wanted to.

Lucy glanced at Erza and Gray to be sure they weren't paying attention to Natsu and herself. Her cheeks were a bright red while she placed butterfly kisses on Natsu's neck and a couple on his cheek. She weaved her delicate fingers through his salmon pink hair, even massaging his scalp a bit. Before long she had fallen back into a short slumber.

* * *

After another nap, Natsu finally let Lucy walk on her own. As they continued, Lucy saw a somebody in the distance on there ground and ran up your them.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Lucy asked worridly.

The guy looked up at her with a pained expression before smirking evilly at her. He tackled Lucy to the ground, pinning her hands on top of her head.

"You don't seem to have any jewels. Maybe you could give me something else." The male said in a menacing voice.

Lucy growled at the male and spit in his face. She raised her skin temperature, causing the male to let go.

When he jumped off of her, a flute dropping out of his bag. "Stupid bitch!" He snapped. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to hit a tree. The impact caused her to cough up blood.

Natsu was quickly by her side. "Are you ok?" He asked. His eyes held worry while he carefully sat her up against the tree.

"He's got Lullaby.." She choked out a bit of blood dripping from her lips. Natsu sighed and looked to see the male had ran away.

"Are you alright Lucy? Are you hurt badly?" Erza asked coming over with Gray.

"He has Lullaby.." Lucy mumbled again. The impact with the tree caused her head to bleed, so her conscious was slipping.

"Come on, Lucy!" Erza shouted desperately, "Don't close your eyes!"

Erza knows that Lucy would just fall unconscious. But with how hard she had hit the tree, Erza wasn't sure how much blood Lucy had lost, which could cause her to die from blood loss.

Natsu lit his blue flames in the palm of his hand and placed it in front of Lucy. "Eat." He said simply.

Lucy smiled weakly at him. Like spaghetti, Lucy sucked up his flames. Her strength slowly returned to her, but she was still losing blood. Natsu took his bag off his shoulders and began tending to Lucy's wounds.

After fixing her up, Natsu picked her up again. They then, left in the direction of the train station.

"How did Lullaby look Lucy?" Gray asked.

"It was a flute with a skull at the top. The skull had three eyes." Lucy said.

Gray shuddered at the thought of it. "Do you remember what the person looked like?" Erza asked.

"No, but I remember his scent if that helps." Lucy said, "Sorry. If I was much stronger I could of gotten him."

"Don't worry Lucy. The important thing is that your alright." Erza reasoned. "And think of it this way! That guy technically exposed himself, so if we find him we got the flute!"

"Thanks, Onēsan." Lucy smiled softly.

The rest of the walk to the train station was quiet except small chatter from Erza and Gray.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped and sniffed the air, so did Lucy. "Do you smell something, Chaos and Lucy?" Erza asked.

"It's the guy that kicked me." Lucy growled. "He was recently here." Natsu continued.

"That isn't the direction where going." Gray pointed out. That's in the direction of Oshibana train station, much farther than the one they were going at. "I guess we're changing directions." Erza sighed.

With Natsu and Lucy's nose they followed the scent of the male. It was only a matter of minutes before they had arrived at Oshibana station. Natsu set Lucy down and the wound on her head seemed to have healed up profousely. He unwrapped her bandages while Erza and Gray pushed through the rowdy crowd surrounding the train station.

Lucy bit her lip when Natsu's hand brushed over jaw, when he was pulling his hands down. Her cheeks flared in embarassment. He seemed to take in when she tensed and the blush coating her cheeks. He moved closer to her and placed his index finger under her chin to make her look at him.

He examined her flustered state in confusion, but remembered the only reason she was bold two weeks ago, was because she was sick and her hormones were more prone to reacting, not to mention she couldn't control her inner dragon at that time since her body was weak. His gaze on her lingered and Lucy could feel the heat of his gaze down to her soul.

She couldn't bring herself to look away either. His onyx eyes flickered gold making her cheeks flush a darker scarlet that would put Erza's hair to shame.

She bit her lip in hopes of keeping down the whimper that was threatening to pierce her lips. The desire to have him take her increasing by the second. His gaze lingered, it would be a lie if he said he didn't like how submissive she was being.

He then removed his hand from her chin and grabbed her wrist. He lead her to and through the crowd, keeping her close and glaring at anyone and everyone that even tried to take her away. Once they were ahead of the crowd they saw Erza mumbling something to herself, Gray cowering away from her slightly and knocked out guards on the dirt ground. Lucy was relatively confused while Natsu face palmed.

Ignoring the idiocy of that of his two guild mates, still holding Lucy's hand, he led her into the station. "C'mon Erza, Gray." Lucy called after them while Natsu continued to drag her into the station. Erza and Gray followed after them but kept their distance because of Natsu.

Natsu sniffed the air and continued his trek through the station. Lucy was in her own thoughts allowing Natsu to drag her on. Erza and Gray were silently walking behind them, wondering where Natsu was leading them.

Natsu finally stopped in front of a large door. He sniffed the air again but this time his nose crinckled and his brows furrowed. Erza couldn't tell if he was angry or disgusted but she opted on both.

He let go of Lucy's wrist and pushed open the big door with both hands. In side the room was a bunch a males, presumably from the Eisenwald guild. The four mages stepped inside the room.


End file.
